This invention relates generally to improved apparatus for sealing and closing the open tops of containers.
More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an improved apparatus for closing and sealing the open top of a container with a cover having a heat responsive, adhesive polymer thereon.
Various types of apparatus have been proposed in the past for closing the open tops of containers. In some instances, the upper or open end of the container has been provided with a flange over which the cover is crimped when the cover is constructed from a material such as aluminum foil. In other instances, apparatus has been provided wherein the cover is spin welded, such as when a thermoplastic material is used for the cover. At times, the cover is attached to the container by some form of adhesive disposed between the cover and the container. Various degrees of success have been attained by the apparatus previously utilized.
This invention provides improved apparatus for sealing the open tops of such containers wherein it is immaterial whether the flange is provided about the periphery of the open end of the container or not and wherein it is immaterial what material is utilized to form the cover. To this end, the open end of the container is sealed by a cover that has an adhesive placed on the cover that will form a bond with the container.
It is an object of this invention to provide improved apparatus that provides a means for closing and sealing such containers at a high rate of speed and with great dependability.